Harvest Moon: Doom's Days
by GemKnight
Summary: Based loosely on the game Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life: Special Edition for the PS2, main charater Jack AKA Doom, is learning how to run a farm, and how to impress the girls, with a preference on Nami.
1. 001 ForgetmeNot Village

**Chapter one: Forget-me-Not Village**

Disclaimer: First off the obvious statements that I don't own Harvest Moon and would never try to make a profit from any of my fanfictions without getting a hold of the proper owners and getting permissions, and since the odds of that happening are only a wee above zilch, look for my published original works someday (shameless plug).

Second off, I've only played Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition for the PS2, and honestly haven't gotten that far, and probably never will because I don't actually OWN the game, so this is based more off of a little hearsay, and a lot of just plain BSing around and having fun with the plot.

Lastly I don't usually post my works, the works I put enough effort that I would dare post, are usually in one document and a few chapters down. I do have one other fic here though, Project 2.o, which is a DBZ series, actually the chapters uploaded currently need to be updated as I've further corrected them since. So beg pardon if there are any errors in these, I've only hastily eyed them for obvious eyesores.

Without further Ado (well maybe just a little more):

My mind instantly went to the darkness behind my eyelids as I heard the loud rapping at my door-

"nnhm!"

Pressing my face deeper into my pillows, I prayed it was for my roommate, not me. Sadly the noise didn't go away, the rapping returned, louder this time, my roommate obviously must have been gone.

"Jack- JACK!... DOOM!" The voice called from behind the door, most obviously for me.

Grumbling, I finally stirred pulling my face away from the black pillows beneath my head, letting the little handmade pillow that was on top of it fall to the ground. I looked around my room and was confused that all my stuff was packed, the room completely bare. Opening my eyes wide it all came back. The farm, my father- Takakura!

"COMING!"

Reaching quickly for my blue robes, I tied them and maneuvered between my bed and desk to the door, opening it I was greeted by the aged, emotionless face of my father's best friend, Takakura.

"You ready?"

"Why would I be ready it's only- 7 o'clock? I haven't even had my shower yet…" I sighed, realizing 7 o'clock was soon to be considered sleeping late, grumbling I closed the door behind Takakura, "My stuff's all packed or I'd try and make you more comfortable, my bedding goes in the bag besides the bed if you want me out of here faster, I'll go take my shower, pack my shower gear, and my bedding if you haven't already, and we can go in about 20 minutes."

Grabbing the last unpacked set of clothes in my closet, a white denim, long sleeved shirt, and white jeans, the briefs atop the shelf taken from the dresser the night before, all else was packed now. He took off the white denim bandana he wore, and stuffed it into the pockets of his shirt, then took his shower. Half an hour later we were on the road and well on our way out of 'The City'- well on our way to "my" new farm.

"Well Jack, welcome to Forget-me-Not valley. The farm is right up here; do you need to be shown around it first?"

"Sure, which building is what and such, then can we hit the, ah- town? Check out the local colors and whatnot."

Takakura grunted in the affirmative. Showing me my little house where I set my bags, the fields, the bird-less coop, the fenced off area for the animals, and finally into the stable- "Holy cow, I have a cow!"

Takakura nodded and showed me over closer to her, it obviously being a she. "She'll need a name I suppose. She recently gave birth so she'll give fresh milk too."

"Name… name… ffutS?"

"ffutS? I suppose that's a good enough name, what's it mean?"

"It's Stuff backwards." Looking over at the cow I lightly hugged it around the neck and started baby talking at it, "You like it, don't you ffutS?"

It moo'ed in response, a rather pleasant moo, leading me to turn to Takakura and smile as if she'd just said yes. Takakura seemed rather unphased, "Well, while we're naming things, this farm'll need a name too."

I took a moment to thing, looking up at the ceiling and seeing the light leek in reminded me a bit of the stars at night- "Cygnis."

Takakura grunted, "Well, Jack, shall we go show you around to the townsfolk?"

"I told you before, well I guess Jack is fine from you, but I want to be called Doom, it's my pen name."

Walking out to town I was shown around, I've got a lot of people to get to know, starting tomorrow with luck. Well, I'll have something to writing in the new Diary father got me with the farm. Well, heading back to the farm late in the evening, we- Takakura and I, were pounced upon by a pair of rather adorable puppies-

"Inu!- err- dogs, eheh."

Takakura grunted and expressed what might have been a frown- I really can't tell with him. "Well, I'm not much of a dog person, but I guess you could keep one of them."

I got down on my knees to take a better look at the two of them, to be honest I would have only wanted one anyway, so this worked out in my favor. The two dogs both came up to me, one with its ears pointed high in the sky, a bit aggressively leapt up at me, I nicely pushed it back and rubbed his head, scratching behind the ears. The other one had its ears flopping down; he carefully came up to me and sniffed my outstretched hand. Then took another step forward, and bent his head down, inviting me to scratch him behind the ears. I smiled and picked him up, "This one," I said decidedly, scratching his neck and moving back up along it to behind his ears.

Takakura took the other one into his arms, "I'll take this one into town and see if anyone can give it a good home. You'll want to name you're new puppy as well."

"A little to friendly for the name, but I don't care, you're Sesshie, my wittle fluffy," I looked down at him as I said it.

"After I get back I'll work on a dog house for him, and feel free to ask me any questions you have about farming."

"No prob."

I smirked as I set Sesshie down, "We gots to go to bed, dun we little guy, lots to do tomorrow." Turning with a sigh, "Jeaz, I haven't been to bed before ten, since before I WAS ten…"

Sitting down by my bed, I picked up the little diary, and opened it to the first page…

/Yo Diary,

Well, so much for the city, say hello to 'Doom no Jack' is now 'Doom the Farmer'. City life and college behind, crops and cows ahead, le sigh. Tomorrow marks the first of spring, and the beginning of a lot of work to make this farm work…

Summarizing the people I can of some of the people I met:

Takakura- humorless

Rock- like a hyper active one…

Muffy- Balloon for brains, but cute.

Ruby- nice enough lady.

Nami- HARK, I think either heaven or hell may have lost an angel O,O;

Wally and Family- o.o; wow, this family is into fitness?

Lumina- not much to say yet, a little cute, but see seems less mature for her age.

Vesta Farm and Family- hope that 'rival' nonsense was just a joke o.O

Celia- cute, and down to earth.

Carter and Flora- . I wonder what other kinds of "research" go on in that tent… Cater seems a wee bit too happy, but maybe I'll help them dig around if I find time…


	2. 002 Best Foot Foreward

**Chapter two: Best Foot Forward**

Waking up to the sound of a buzzing alarm at least was familiar, which was a good thing, considering nothing else that was going to happen today, would be. A city boy trying to run a farm not only sounds like a feeble attempt at a snappy story, but just feels out of sorts. Reaching over to hit the snooze bar in case I accidentally fell back to sleep before I got off the bed, the pillow atop my head slid down onto the other two beneath me. "My last glance at familiarity today," I mused.

Turning about, I sat up on the bed, and properly turned off the alarm. Blinking a few times I glanced out the window into the darkness, the sun wasn't even up yet. Grabbing possibly the quickest shower of my life I headed out the door in light blue jeans and a light blue, button down shirt, sky blue bandana atop my head, wrapped around my shoulder blade length brown hair. First thing I did was check the tool shed. Peering around, I saw all the essentials for the time being. Grabbing what I'd need and cramming it into the bag on my back, searching the closest I spotted a pair of Tomato seed bags, and grabbed them too. Next heading to one of the fields I checked the soil pretty quick, and it looked alright from what I'd read. Taking the hoe I fixed up the soil, then planted both seeds, then ran over to fill my water can to give them their first sprinkle.

Looking over to the pasture and the barn I heard my stomach remind me loudly that I had been neglecting it thus far. Looking across the field I spotted some kind of plant, I seemed to recall it being called Mugwart, and that it was edible. So I walked over shrugging, swallowed my pride, and then the picked plant.-

I choked for a moment, I didn't figure it would be the best thing I'd ever had- but wow was I surprised. It had been listed as an edible plant around these areas, but in my own humble opinion that may have been an overstatement. Shaking my head as I walked away, I thought to myself that at least I was fed…

Heading for the stable, ffutS was just starting to stir. She looked right over to me, and I swear she moved her head towards the fodder chute. "Alright, alright, it's coming." I headed over and lightly rubbed the top of her head affectionately as I took out the first bit of fodder and rushed it to the bin. By the time I had stepped away she was already chowing down. I laughed lightheartedly as I went over to the fodder chute and took the next piece to the second bin; apparently Takakura must have figured it would be a subtle hint to make sure ffutS got fed twice.

I went around and hugged ffutS again, then cautiously set up the milking supplies and began my first attempt at milking… I was amazed, three bottles worth of the richest milk I'd seen in my LIFE. Stuff from the market NEVER looked this good. For extra measure I hugged ffutS again ultra affectionately. ffutS gave a happy and contented 'moo' in return.

I remembered Takakura telling me he made frequent trips to the marketplace, and that the forms for selling and buying stuff were all in the storage house. I went out to the shed- pausing again when I noticed another growing chunk of Mugwart growing across from the stables. I shook my head with a sigh- I don't know why, but I went over and picked it, stuffing it into my bag. The went into the shed, I sent the milk into the bin for sales, knowing such wonderful milk had to fetch a fair price, and I had half a mind to drink it myself if I actually liked the stuff, arguing with myself, I took one of the three bottles and kept it for the moment. Looking over the order forms I saw one for ordering animals, looking closing, I decided I shouldn't have an empty coop, but there was only one form? I began to fill the form, ordering a hen, figuring Takakura would leave me a form to order a rooster later.

Whistling a bit of a chipper tune I came out of the storehouse and spotted Sesshie, I bent down to scratch him behind the ears. "Sorry Seshie, gotta go buy some more seeds at Vesta Farms."

Looking up at the sky as I headed out of the farm over to the Vesta Farm, I realized it had to be almost nine. I picked up my pace a bit as I hustled over the bridge. Just before Vesta Farm, I saw an ocean of flowers, now I'm not a huge flower person, but even I was taken aback for a moment. And so I just started picking, such beauty I had to posses, even if it was greedy of me…

EEP! Remembering the seeds I ought to have been getting, I stuffed the flowers in my pack and rushed to the farm. I looked around until I spotted Celia heading into the main house, so I followed her. Knocking on the door I here Celia call me to come in.

"Um, hey there?"

"You're Jack, from yesterday, aren't you?"

"Well, it's what my birth certificate says, but I go by Doom."

"Oh, why is that?"

"It's my pen name, I write. My stories tend to have looming doom and peril, so I go by Doom."

"Oh, well, did you want something?"

I paused with a snicker to consider that question for a moment, "Actually yes," I decided upon at last, "I was hoping to buy some seeds for my fields. I've got some tomatoes I already planted, but I was looking for a bit more."

"Well, we have some more tomato seeds, and Watermelon also grows this time of year."

"Cool, I'll buy a couple of both then."

"It's 30G for the tomato, 60G for Watermelon."

"Kay, here's 180G."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

I waved pleasantly as I exited the Vesta place, and my eyes stumbled upon another patch of Mugwart, "Jeaz this stuff is everywhere?"

So I yanked it as I rushed back home, planted the Watermelons and Tomatoes, and poked in on ffutS. She seemed to have finished off her fodder, I went over to her and patted her head softly, and decided since she'd finished the food she probably had some more milk in her already. I got down and filled two more bottles, not quite as rich as the three from this morning, but quality anyway. I hugged ffutS again to hear her moo pleasantly.

I was about to go put the two bottles in the storehouse with the first three, but I noticed Sesshie along the way, and picked her up as I walked over to her new doghouse.

"Wow, he works fast?"

I knelt down and set Sesshie by her new doghouse and spotted her bowl. I smiled as I looked over at Sesshie, "Here boy, try summa this."

Pulling out one of milks I just got, I poured it into Sesshie's bowl, and he began to lap it down gleefully. I chuckled as I got to my feet and looked out towards the Vesta Farm. "Hmm, it's not that late?"

I ran back over the bridge and passed the Vesta Farm, and down the way to the dig site ran by Carter. I poked my head down into the dug out pit, and noticed both he and Flora were in there. Announcing my presence with a jolly greeting, I came down and walked over to the professor.

"Hey, you're that new fella' aren't ya'?"

"Yep, call me Doom," I shook his hand.

"So, did you come down here to help us excavate?"

"Sure did!"

"Well, here," he handed me some tools and motioned to the exposed ground, "Have at 'er."

I looked over at Flora and decided I shouldn't make crude jokes at this stage. Turning to the matter at ground, I started digging into the earth. It was actually kind of rewarding. I found quite a few things, and after who knows how many hours, Carter announced it was late and time to pack up for the day.

"Well, lemme take a look at what you've got."

Carter started peering about at my finds. He pointed out the nifty ancient bones I found, a couple statues, and some old money, but he was most curious about the old artwork I found- in fact, the meanie wouldn't let me keep it, and didn't even give me something else for it… huff

Oh well, I consoled myself with the fact that he let me keep everything else, including the statues, which were probably worth something good- I paused suddenly, catching a chance glance at Nami in the fading sunlight. My eyes opened widely and I probably gawked for a whole minute before I ran after her.

"Hey, Nami!"

She turned to face me without any real expression in her face, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, for starters I was hoping for a little warmer greeting than aggressively indifferent, passively indifferent would have been a nice improvement," I stuck my hand out to shake hers, she just looked at it for a moment before grudging shaking it.

"What is it with people, everyone seems to thing spring is the cat's meow or some such, kinda makes me sick."

"Sick for what? Spring is the time of romance, the time of mourning for a hopeless romantic like myself- oh hey, check this out," I pulled out one of the bones I found at the dig site, "I found this at Carter's site, isn't it sweet?"

"Actually… It kind of is… Would you be willing to part with it?"

"To a flaming angel like yourself, I think I could be convince," I set the bone in her hands as she gave a confused look.

"A what," she said after a moment.

"I think you're cute, I'd like to get to know you, find out if the mind matches the body."

"Pardon!" This time she was on the edge of offended from the sounds of it.

"Okay, this is going the wrong way already. Here, I'm Jack, but I go by Doom. I'd like to get to know you, because I think you're worth the time and effort of trying."

That seemed to calm her down a little bit. She turned and started to walk away, without even a goodbye. I frowned a bit and headed back to the farm, re-watered all the plants, and prepared to turn in early…

/Hey Diary,

Cygnis Farm seems to be off to a decent start, if I do say so myself, ffutS is kind and loving, the crops are planted- 4 tomatoes and 2 watermelon, I've ordered a Hen, and am selling some milk.

I still insist that Celia is a nice girl, and probably the proper girl for a guy in my position to look into, but Nami is so my type it burns… I talked to her not long ago, even gave her some bones I found up at Carter's dig site. She just seems cold, but so was I a long time back, just have to slowly work on warming her up, I'm sure she's not as anti-social as she thinks she is, I wasn't…

OH! And I'm DEAD certain Carter and Flora are into something- 5'oclock quitting time? Something's gotta happen in the remaining time, the earliest any sane man goes to bed in my knowledge is six?

Laterz.


	3. 003 Stuff and Thing

**Chapter three: Stuff and Thing**

I don't know how, but somehow early in the morning I just opened my eyes, and I was awake. Well before my alarm was supposed to go off, I was already showered and out the door. I watered the planets, fed myself, and set the fodder out for ffutS all before the sun has peaked. Then I went back into the see if ffutS was awake yet, seeing she was I gave her a good morning pat on the head, then went down to milk her. Then I went over to check on the storage shed. Takakura had left the money I got from my milk, and I put all the milk I currently had in my sac in to be sold today, hopefully Takakura would be bringing me my hen today- which reminded me as I thought of this- and quickly ordered some bird feed to boot.

I wonder what's going on in town? Shrugging I decided to find out…

"Morning Tim," I told him as I came up to the inn.

"Morning- Doom was it," he winked, "heard you talk to Nami last night, called her a 'flaming angel' was it?" He laughed heartily and I felt myself turn a few hues of crimson.

"Ah… yeah," I looked down, and under my breath added, "well, to me at least."

He obviously heard, as he started laughing again…

"I don't see the humor in it, I happen to think she- well… I like her anyway…"

"I don't mean any harm of course, but I might warn you, Nami's not known to be the most sociable in town, I don't mean to pry, but to suggest you be more careful when it comes to Nami. 'Course actually, she's an outsider too, been here longer than you of course, but only by a year, I hear she used to wonder the world before she came here."

I took a moment to think on that one. "Would it be prying of me to inquire where I might find her?"

"Nami? Well, she stays at the inn upstairs- no guarantee she's up yet, pro'lly another half hour 'fore she's ready to leave."

"But where does she go?"

"Dunno, she just wonders around I guess?"

"Well, ah… thanks."

Just what I need, overnight the whole bloody town must know about my 'flaming angel' comment… Sighing, I slipped out of sight first. No disrespect to Tim, I just figure he already knows more then I want him too. Slipping into the Inn from a different direction, I headed upstairs. "Which door- which door…"

I hesitated for a moment in thought. "Well, if this were a game or a story, I'd go left 'cause left is sinister… but I don't want sinister, so I think I'll go right."

But as luck would have it, the moment I reached to knock on the door, it swung open with such a force it knocked me upside the head and off my feet, scattering some papers I'd been keeping in my bag.

"What the- What was- OH shit I'm sorry!"

Leaning my head slightly to one side, I hoped that would make the second Nami slide back into the first. I don't even think both my eyes were looking at the same thing. Reaching over I covered half my face- the side the door had hit, and covered one eye. After a second I was at least seeing strait again.

"I'd say good morning but I'd be lying," I managed to joke.

"What were you doing coming up to my room at this time of morning," she thought to ask, once it was clear I wasn't bleeding anywhere.

Taking my hand away from my face I had to blink a couple times before my other eye worked right. "A little birdie told me I might catch you before you started wondering around town."

"Like the ones I imagine are floating around you're head this minute?"

"No, these birdies are black and blue, like my face might be in a day or so, the birdie who told me where I might catch you was in the metaphorical sense obviously."

It was a poor man's joke, and it got the poor response I'd hoped. Nami's expression was that of discovering manure on her boot. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. "What's so funny?"

"Your reaction, no more than I expected, but then, that's why I said it."

Nami gave a little huff as she turned away from me, her eyes finally glancing at the papers as I worked my way to my knees at least. "So what are these?"

"Check a few of 'em out if you like- it's what I did with my time back in the city."

Nami went down to pick one up and looked at it suspiciously. From the back of the paper I could just make out what was written on its front, a little poem I had turned into a song less then a month before I got here:

_Unto the Breech_

_Where Devils may cry._

_Where life's a bitch,_

_And time will fly._

_Onto the beach_

_Where Devils may lie,_

_They're here to teach_

_And we're here to die._

_Within my reach_

_Are the Devils who cry,_

_To them I beseech_

_As I wither and wry._

_His own to each_

_And the Devils who cry._

_I'm only in reach_

_To say goodbye._

_Devils…_

_Devils who Lie_

_Devils who Teach_

_Devils who Cry_

_Onto the Breech_

_Where Devils may cry._

_This life's a bitch,_

_And then you die._

_Unto the beach_

_Where Devils- they lie._

_The lessons they teach,_

_Make you wonder why._

_Making a speech_

_To the Devils who lie,_

"_You're like a leech,_

_Sucking me Dry."_

_In Wanton they screech,_

_Those Devils who cry._

_The chaos that wreaks_

_As I sit here and die._

_Devils…_

_Devils who Lie_

_Devils who Teach_

_Devils who Cry_

_Return to the breech_

_With the Devils who cry._

_My soul to reach,_

_Be it low or high._

_The stars of the beach_

_Bare the Devils who lie._

_This life won't teach_

_The lessons of why._

_For me you reach,_

_It's here I lie._

_To me you preach_

_Of souls up high._

_But on the beach_

_With the Devils who lie,_

_My heart they reach_

_Those Devils who cry._

I sang it quietly to her, most like the first of the two times prior I've sang it, when my small audience had been overtaken by the words, Nami was no less affected by the haunting notes. My voice wasn't perfect, but good enough to do justice to the melody in her hands. Nami was completely silent for over a minute, I refused to break the silence myself, it wasn't my nature to force a critique, but if I had to guess, I'd say she likes it.

"May I keep this," she asked at last.

"If it would make you smile, just once," I had other copies, as I did with most of my works, so I could show them to friends and still continue to work on them.

To my pleasant surprise, she did just that, as she gave me a weak, but sincere smile. I wasn't the only person to see this smile though, because as she smiled, Ruby came walking up the stairs to investigate why such a loud noise had been followed by such near silence. She stopped almost dead in her tracks when she saw Nami smile. She stood in place for a moment, before we all noticed each other.

"Oh my, what a mess," Ruby said at last, noticing the scattered papers at last.

By the time I got all my papers back into my back the sun was well into the sky, I needed to get back as give some more water to the crops and check back with ffutS, also, see if Takakura was back yet…

After watering my crops I noticed the first signs from the Tomatoes that they were spouting. The first bits of green were poking through the soil. I stopped off in my room to grab another copy of the song I'd given Nami, to make sure I had more than one with me. As I came out, I saw a flash of red hair duck behind a tree.

Curiosity overwhelming me, I went to investigate, and found Nami just behind a big tree, "Afternoon, enjoying the shade, or did'ja come to check me out?"

"I-" Nami paused to consider for a moment, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"As a matter of fact, probably- scratch that, defiantly, just saw Takakura with my new hen, well, feel free to nose about, got nothin' to hide- that I can think of anyway," I chuckled as I turned towards Takakura, who obviously had spotted me as well.

"Ah, Jack- … Doom, I've got you the hen you've ordered, and you're lucky I didn't leave before checking again and catching the order for birdseed."

As Takakura and I head for the chicken coop, I catch a glance of Nami wandering about, peering in the stable, and sneaking into my room. She probably even found my diary; have to give hers a peek when I can.

"Well, you'll need a name I expect for your new hen."

I took a moment to think, remembering the name I gave ffutS, "gnihT."

"ngit?"

"gnihT, like gnaw, and it, with a silent 'h' between."

"Thing backwards," he said, understanding this time. I smiled at him, and he just gave me a look of acknowledgement, and moved on. I went over to gnihT, and picked her up for a moment. She seemed content enough…

"Well, lemme be back with some food, heh."

I fetched the birdseed quick enough and spread it over the ground, then rushed to ffutS to see if she was ready to give some more milk. I noticed the sun past its peak, guessing it had to be about two. "Well, gnihT needs a mate… then-… Hmm, city, digging… flirting…… Hmm."

I decided to fill out the form to order a rooster while I was deciding what to do with the rest of the evening. In the end, I decided that in just the last two days I'd been running every which way from the moment my head lifted from the pillow until it hit it again in the evening. This afternoon was a time to be alone, to work on things like the song Nami saw earlier. So just before sitting down to the desk, I went to switch out the record in the player, having heard it two strait days, had the song memorized by now. Then I sat down to write for the afternoon, and come evening I set it aside and took out my diary…

/Hey hey Diary,

I saw Nami this morning, I even sang her one of my songs, and I have the distinct impression she liked it, wink. Took her breath away from the sight of her. Anyway, at least I seem to be doing well to get her to talk to me. She came over to the farm this afternoon, and I think she may have peeked at my diary, well, fair is fair, and whatnot, heh. Lucky for me I'm as decent as I come off.

Well, Takakura brought me the hen I ordered, and tomorrow I should pick up a rooster- eliminating ANY chance of sleeping past dawn, xD.

It was nice to recoil for a night, I've been surrounded by people since before I got here, and it just keeps going, taking an evening to myself should leave me calmer than I've been in months- Sometimes I miss the city though- I miss being social honestly, and not having any kind of big socials- to my knowledge anyway- kills that sort of thing- yet, I'm glad to be away, less people to escape when I want my personal space…

Oh well- maybe I should describe myself for the next snoop to peek at this pup?

Tomorrow I guess-

Night…

GK: an FYI to readers, the poem, Devils Who Cry, is indeed a poem I worked into a song, it was originally just four stanzas and called Devils, then I expanded it to 16 and a chorus. And I really did impress the daylights out of my college creative writing class even though my voice isn't that spectacular. Although the game has nothing to do with my life, that poem was a piece borrowed from my reality, now please everyone, PLEASE… ;.; Read and Review…


End file.
